An Angels dreams
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sakura was framed by her own father of the murder of her mother when she was six. She got off free because of her youth and now has to face an abusive dad and the annoying neighbor along with school and fights. SasuxSaku and others rated teen for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes i know i have a lot of unfinished stories that i will finish. But this one is the one i really want to write and My goal is for it to have a 100 chapters, but you never know what will happen! I don't own Naruto and never will. R&R please! This is my first time writing a tragedy story. So please give advice and flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

This is told in Sakura's P.O.V

**Prelude/Chapter 1**

**Prelude:**

_Flashback:_

_"Daddy no! Don't hit Mommy!" 'smack!' "Don't talk to me like that or you'll be next!" He yelled at me. "Stop you're hurting her!" Miku, my mother yelled. My dad turned around and stabbed my mom in the stomach. My eyes widened and I screamed as blood flew. He turned and threw me into the wall and said "Don't you say anything if you want to live!" He yelled at me and then shoved the knife into my hands and took off his gloves and called the emergency hotline and told them I stabbed my mother. My own Father blamed ME is Daughter. They came and looked at me with distgusted faces._

_End of Flashback_

**End of Prelude. **

**Beginning of Chapter 1. **

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had THAT dream again of THAT night. I looked around, I was on my roof the only place he didn't know I hid. I opened my secret door and right before going in a stood up and saw that _He _was home my said 'dad' from drinking.I sighed and went down into my room quietly after making sure he wasn't in there.

I grabbed my uniform and a towel and crept into the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed into my black short mid-thigh skirt with a blood red camisole and a black blazer over it with a red tie and knee high black socks and black shoes. I tied my waist length pink with black highlights hair up and put on some black eyeliner to direct the attention to my bright grass colored eyes. I am Sakura Haruno currently 17. I was framed of my mothers murder when I was 6. Thankfully barely anyone knows.

I walked out of the bathroom to see him standing at the end of the hallway. I closed the door and walked in the direction of my bedroom where he was standing. I braced myself and said "What do you want?" in an icy tone. "You should just go die bitch." He growled at me. "Why not kill me like you killed mom?" I growled out. "Then I wouldn't be able to get away." He replied before punching me. I crumpled to the ground and then he kicked me in the stomach. I yelped and he walked away with one word. "Pathetic."

I shakily stood up and grabbed my bag and then the money I had hid from him to save up for a motorcycle. Today I was going to buy it. I already have my license. My friend Tenten let me borrow hers for practice so I could take the test. I was going after school for it. Then all I have to do is wait till I'm 18 to leave this hellhole. I grabbed my ipod that i had bought and started out the door. I ran to the school and just started across a street when a guy on a sleek black motorcycle almost hit me! "Nice one Jerk!" I yelled.

My bad. He stopped and made a U-turn and came straight up to me once I was across the street. He had a dark blue helmet on while I had my hood up on my black coat. Neither of us could see each others faces. That's when his 3 other biker friends saw him and stopped as well. "Watch where you're going next time ass." I hissed before slamming my shoulder into him and walking away. His friends were laughing at him. I met up with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino at a cafe right before school and we all got some coffee and headed into the school. I took off my hoodie revealing my open blazer so you could see my camisole part of the uniform. "Sakura Haruno fix your uniform!" A hall monitor yelled. I just smiled at him and he started blushing. Always like this.

"Nice Sakura." Ino said. "Hey Sakura do you want me to come with you to get your motorcycle?" Tenten asked. "Yeah!" I yelled. "What are color are you getting?" Hinata asked. "It's going to be black with blue flames I had it made that way." I replied. Since I'm paying for myself why not? I have a really good job anyways. "Cool" Some guy with blonde spikey hair said. I turned and saw 4 guys there and one of them holding the same helmet from this morning. "You!" I yelled at the one with spikey black hair that had natural blue highlights in it and he had coal colored eyes. "You almost ran me over!" I growled and then winced at the pain from where 'dad' kicked me this morning.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Yup." I replied through gritted teeth. "So you're the chick who stupidly crossed the street." "What!" I yelled. "You were speeding!" I yelled back at him. "And you walked without looking." He retorted. "So-SASUKE!" Some stupid chick interrupted me. I turned to see who dared interrupt me. Karin. Great.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing with this outcast?" She asked and shot me a nasty look. "Karin you better remember your place unless you want me to teach you it again." I warned in a sickly sweet voice. She flinched and then said "No Sakura-sama there is no need" and then bowed before running away. "Alright Saku!" yelled Ino punching the air. "After last time she should've known better." Tenten stated with a smirk. "Yeah" Hinata added with a smirk as well. "Hinata-san?" the one with long brown hair and white eyes called. "Neji?" She replied. "You're the heiress of the Hyuuga Corp. what are you doing with these delinquents?" He asked. "Because maybe they're my friends." She snapped fiercely. He looked shocked and then stopped talking.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The one with black and blue hair replied. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled the one with blond spikey hair. "I'm Neji Hyugga." the one with long brown hair answered. "I'm Sai Uchiha." replied the one with flat black hair. I then replied "I'm Sakura Haruno and I rule this school."

**A/N: That's where I'll end it for now. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter what will happen to Saku? And Thank you for the reviews! Warning: cursing. alot of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: **

Recap:

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The one with black and blue hair replied. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled the one with blond spikey hair. "I'm Neji Hyugga." the one with long brown hair answered. "I'm Sai Uchiha." replied the one with flat black hair. I then replied "I'm Sakura Haruno and I rule this school."

End recap.

* * *

"I'm Ino Yaminka." "I'm Tenten and I rule second" "I'm Hinata Hyugga and just so you know Sakura has almost everyone whipped." She added with a smirk causing me to laugh. It was true. "Well hate to tell you but we won't be whipped but we will be taking your places" Sasuke replied. I growled. It turned out that they were in all our classes. I'm skipping to the end of the day now.

We just got out of school and Tenten gave me a ride on her motorcycle to the dealership. I walked in and payed for my motorcycle. "M'am how old are you?" He asked. "17" I replied flashing my license. "You'll need parental consent then." He replied. "My parents are dead." I replied. Since I have no dad anymore, I refuse to think of him as one. "Oh okay." He said and gave me my keys. I smiled and ran outside and jumped on and drove off with Tenten beside me.

I left Tenten at her house and then drove home. He was already home. Great. I parked it on the street under the streetlight so he couldn't touch it without getting caught. Then headed in. Right when I opened the door I felt my hair being grabbed and then I was drug in. "What the hell is that!" He yelled. "My motorcycle." He hit me across the face and then threw me into the wall. I hit it with a loud thud causing me to yell in pain. He pulled me up and he punched me in the eye slightly cutting me right above my eye and then he slowly and lightly cut my face with a switch blade that he pulled out of his pocket and said "Don't you dare even try running away." My eyes were wide with fear and then tears swelled and he smashed my head into the wall. The pain was so much that I passed out.

I woke up, my head was hurting like hell. I groaned in pain and put my hand to my head. Then I felt the sharp pain of where he cut my cheek. I stood up with the worst headache ever and my vision fuzzy. I then remembered what happened. I quietly stumbled to my room and up through my secret door to the roof. I heard him lumbering after me. I must have woke him up. I closed the door and heard my bedroom door slam open. I fell asleep.

"Hey! Hey!" Someone was yelling at me. I sat up on my roof, my head still pounding and my back hurting. I was always up here no one knew why but the neighbors had all minded their own business... wait! I have new neighbors since yesterday! Damn! I looked to my left it was Sasuke! double damn. "What?" I asked. "Why are you on your roof?" He asked leaning out of his window. "I like sleeping out here." I replied smoothly. I've told this plenty before. "What was the noise last night?" He asked. Shit. "Just a movie." I replied. "Didn't sound like it." He replied. "It was." I replied. "Okay then what's up with the black eye and cut on your cheek?" He replied. "I got into a fight on my way home." I lied in an icy tone so he might get the hint to leave me alone. Said this lie before too, sometimes it's not a lie though. "Oh." He replied then went back inside.

I then headed in too. I got my uniform, I have 3 sets. Same thing as yesterday. I took my bag and ipod with me into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and saw the horrible yellowish purplish spot where I hit the wall before I showered and changed. Then ran out before he could catch me. I grabbed my keys from my bag and quickly turned it on while putting on my helmet. I started leaving when he came to the door and flagged me down. Shit. Sasuke just walked out. I turned it off and headed up to him. "What?" I asked and saw Sasuke watching. He growled and then said "Come in here now." I winced at him tone and walked in. He closed the door and then kicked me in the side instantly you could hear the sharp painful snaps of 2 of my ribs. For a drunk he's in good shape. He used to own a dojo. I flew straight into the wall that was near me, and then he left. I got up and breathed in and out a few times and got out my bandages and wrapped my torso which now had two broken ribs. I'm under the guidance of Tsunade who is training me early to be a doctor and also teaching me some self defense. He doesn't know this though. I walked out and got onto my motorcycle and Sasuke pulled up. I really really hate him.

"What the hell was that about?!" He yelled/asked. "None of your damn business!" I yelled. "Is he abusing you?" He questioned softer. "I said it's none of your damn business and no!" I yelled. "Whatever." He then drove off pissed. I sighed finally I'm alone. I drove to school and got there in a way better mood. Riding always put me in a good mood. I got off my bike and everyone stared, the guys wolf-whistled and the girls shot jealous looks. It's not my fault I look hot driving a motorcycle. I straightened out my skirt, or course I had jeans underneath, those I'll need to take off once I'm inside. I swayed my hips as I walked in even though it hurt like hell because of my ribs.

I headed to my girls and immediately Hinata asked "What happened Sakura?" "I got in a fight on the way home." I told them. "Sakura how? Your house is two blocks from mine." Tenten asked. "I wanted a slushie so I went to a store before going home." I lied. They believed me. I then turned to Ino and asked "Do you have something to fix my face up with?" She nodded and then went to work once we got to homeroom.

Ino had just finished as the boys came up. "What happened Sakura?" Naruto asked. I really wish I could just come out and say 'I'm being abused and my father is the one who murdered my mother!' but that's not going to happen. "I just got into a fight." I told him with a small fake smile. He nodded and said "Don't get into any more you could get hurt really badly." "I'll try" I replied. Not going to happen fighting takes out my anger. Thankfully Kakashi walked in and saved me from more questions.

Next off is lunch. What a joy.

A/N: Okay that's it for now please review!


	3. Decision

**A/N: This is the third chapter what will happen to Saku? And Thank you for the reviews! Warning: cursing alot of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: **

Recap:

Next off is lunch. What a joy.

End recap

* * *

The girls and I walked out to the courtyard with our lunches and sat down on a big oak tree. It was the one with the most shade. We ate and I decided I wanted to go shopping. "Hey guys lets go shopping this weekend." I suggested suddenly. They looked at me weird. "Why?" They asked. "I feel like it." I told them and Ino and Hinata yelled "Yes!" and Tenten looked at me irritated and then said. "Fine then we can sleepover at my house since Sakura's is off limits." She teased. I smiled and said. "Sure"

"Are we invited?" a voice asked. I looked around the tree. "Naruto?" I asked and then saw them all sitting there. "That's Tenten's choice." I told him. She shrugged. "It'd make it interesting." She replied. That it would. "Saturday then?" Sasuke asked. "Who said you're invited?" I teased lightly. "Aww I'm hurt." He replied. I smirked and then turned back to the girls. "Be there by noon. I'll give you all her address later." I told them. "K" they said from the other side of the tree.

I then stood up and grabbed the branch and then winced and the searing pain from my ribs. I gave a little yelp and dropped down my arms. I really wanted to climb the tree too. "What's wrong Saku?" Ino asked. "Oh nothing much just I broke two ribs during that fight." I replied and then ignoring the searing pain I swing up into the tree.

I climbed up pretty high and then looked out at everyone in the courtyard. I smiled contently and listen to the muffled voices and then I here loud footsteps. "Where's Sakura Haruno?" A muffled voice asked. The my cue I swing down and my hands slip because the pain is just that bad. I started to fall and brace myself and land hard on my side. I yelped before slowly sitting up, my vision is fuzzy. "Sakura!" Someone calls. I snap out of it and stand up slowly grabbing the closest person's arm which is Sasuke and steady myself, hating having to have him help me.

"What do you want?" I asked the chick in front of me. Ugh. Karin. "I challenge you for leader of school." She says with a smirk thinking I can't win like this. Ino voices that thought. "Hey! You know she's in no condition for this!" she snaps. "You know the rules Ino if I get challenged I have to fight, don't you remember last year when I faced 20 girls and guys at once? I can win this." I told her. "You were in the hospital for 2 weeks after that!" Hinata yelled at me.

That time 'daddy' had also beat the living shit outta me for being in the hospital. "Its fine." I replied my eyes cold. I stepped away from Sasuke and staggered a bit. I flicked Karin in the forehead and she yelped and fell down. "I win." I say then walked away. Karin stormed off. I sat down at the tree and realized the wrap around my torso came loose. I sighed and then shook off my blazer. The boys and girls were talking so I lifted up my shirt a little bit just enough to fix the bandage and them to see a purple bruise not that they were paying attention I tightened it and then pulled my shirt down but kept the blazer off.

Another monitor came by. "Sakura Haruno please put on your blazer." He said while looking at my chest. "It's too hot." I whined and pouted. He blushed like 5 shades of red and then left. Ino rolled her eyes but took her blazer off too. Tenten and Hinata seconded that motion. I just leaned my head back and fell asleep. Ino shook me a little later. "Sakura come it's time for science." she told me. I nodded and then stood up and winced slightly, sleeping helped.

School ended and I met up with Tenten and the boys, Hinata and Ino got a ride home so they're not with us. I hopped on my motorcycle. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten called. "Yeah?" I asked. "Meet me at the little cafe, your favorite one." She said and then took off. I nodded. "You guys can come too we always go for the cakes there." I told them. They nodded and then Naruto and Shikamaru told me that they had to do stuff. Sasuke and Neji followed me. I had changed into my jeans before leaving. We got there and went inside and sat down with Tenten. She had already ordered me a Mocha latte. I silently thanked her and then sat down in the booth.

"So why did you two move here?" I asked them. "Family." They both answered. "Okay." I replied. "So why do you sleep on roofs Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I. hate. him. "I already told you I like to." I replied. Tenten looked at me shocked. "You never told me this!" She complained. "He kinda found me that's why he knows." I told her. She then nodded understanding. We talked for awhile longer and then headed home. I parked my motorcycle in the same place as last night and walked in. He's not home yet.

I got changed and headed out to my job. I worked at a store and I worked with Tsunade maybe twice a month because she is busy being the top medic and all. I worked as a cashier and then cleaned the store. I get payed today. "Sakura we're giving you raise." My boss just told me. I smiled. Yes that means a little closer to my dreams of escape! They gave me my check and I cashed it during my break right before the bank closed of course I just took all the money that I got right there. My 'dad' will go through my account to take money for beer so I hide under floorboards in my bedroom.

I got home at 1 am and opened the door and saw him waiting. "No" I said and then ran down the hall he caught before I reached my door. He slammed me up against the wall holding me with one hand around my throat. I couldn't breath. I kicked him in the gut causing him to let go and then ran for my door. He caught me again and this time threw me down the hall I slid all the way to the living room hitting the table leg with my arm. I screamed in pain. I knew if I screamed I'd get it worse. He came at me and picked me up and slapped my face. "You whore! What are you doing out this late!" "I was with a friend and not a guy!" I yelled back. He doesn't know I work. "Liar!" He shouted in my face his breath stinks of alcohol.

I squirmed in his grip. He has me by my long hair. I cherish my hair but I cherish my life more. I pull out my own switch blade and slice straight through my long silky hair. It flies everywhere and I ran and got to my door closing it and hid the money before going onto the roof. He makes into the room just as I close my secret door. I'm safe for tonight. Though I caught sight of the ugly bruise around my neck. I'm not going to school tomorrow. It's only Thursday anyways.

"Sakura!" A voice calls. I know this voice. Mom? I open my eyes. It was a dream. I started to cry. I want her back so I can leave this horrible place. I lay back down and then a different voice calls my name. Sasuke. The guy I hate the most after 'dad'. "What?" I croak. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm sick." I lie. "No school?" He asks. "I'm not going." I croaked out not facing him. "At least go inside, stupid." He calls. "Asshole!" I yelled my voice still broken. He slams his window shut and I look over. He left, good now I can go in and fix myself up. I slid in and go over to my full body mirror and see the light purple bruise that's already fading from my neck. The cut on my cheek is dirty and so is the one above my eye. My black eye is almost gone. I lift up my shirt. My ribs are broken I'll wrap them again then. I check out my back which is still that ugly yellowish purplish color. My arm hurts too. It's not broken but has a nice bruise.

I head for the shower and change into some of my normal clothes a black tank and black skinny jeans and then head out. I grab some money. I need shampoo and a hair cut. I grab my keys and then go to my motorcycle and drive off. First I head to the store and buy shampoo and conditioner. Then I go to a hair cutting place and it's now at my chin with a sharp fierce look to it. I look dangerous. It looks good. I'm ready for anything tonight I'm fighting back for my hair and my mom.

**A/N: I'll end it here. What will happen to Sakura? And what happens when someone finds out what's been going on? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. So here's chapter 4! Thanks for reviewing! The song is 'Never Again' by 'Nickelback' Warning: A lot of cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own 'Never Again' it's 'Nickelback's' song. **

**Chapter 4**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

I head home and see him there waiting for me. He's drunk. "You still coming home late" He tells me before sending me into the wall. I screamed at contact. I flew onto the ground and sick of this I stand up and come at him. He hits me in the gut I cough and crumple to the floor.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I hear her scream from over here. I jumped up and ran outside and over to her house. I break the door open to see him kicking her. She screams to me "Go away!" I stand there.

_I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me..."go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

Sakura's P.O.V

I turn at the sound of the door breaking while he's kicking me. It's Sasuke. "Go away!" I screamed at him. He just stood there. 'Dad' was oblivious to him and picked me up. I kick him in the gut. Harder than I ever had. He falls over and looks at me with rage. He grabs my short hair and punches my cheek and then let's me go just to kick me. I wimper and then the pain stops for a second and he's on the floor Sasuke on top of him.

_Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

Sakura's still

I get up and push Sasuke off him and then push Sasuke out the door. "This isn't your fight!" I yelled and then told him. "Don't you dare speak of this to anyone." I hissed. He looked at me furious and then said "Fine." and walks away. 'Dad' comes at me again as Sasuke is leaving. I know he knew of this before this fight.

_Just tell the nurse you slipped an fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you... she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
Never again_

I'm glad he left. 'Dad' drove me to the clinic after hitting me a few more times. They told me that they think I didn't get in a fight but was abused. "No I seriously was in a fight, I get in them weekly." I told them. I have bruises on my face and down my arms I'm all black and blue. She glares at me and then releases me after bandaging me up. We go home and then pulls out his gun. "You little bitch! If that neighbor kid comes here again I'll kill him and you." He growled putting the gun to my arm.

_Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

He then backs up and shoots me in the arm. I gasped and bit my tongue and then grabbed my arm. That's when I got up and took his gun from him. "Sakura honey! Don't shoot Daddy!" He yelled pleading me. "You're not my father, you bastard." I say aiming the gun at his head. "I raised you since you were born! I even killed that mother of yours because she was going to leave us!" He yelled. What? No! "You're lying!" I screamed. "You killed her because you were always drunk!" I yelled. "I'm not lying!" He growled.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again_

I pulled the trigger and shot the floor by accident. "Sakura! please." He pleaded, I faltered and that's when he got up and tackled me down and fought with me for the gun. I was crushed under his weight and that when the police come. "Put down the gun and put your hands in the air!" They yelled at us guns pointed towards me and him.

_Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

They arrested both of us and then my so called father told them that I went off my medicine and it was all just an accident. They believed him, even when I told them what happened, all because I had the gun. I now am back at my hellhole 'home' I also know that Sasuke saw the whole thing because as soon as I arrived at my house he told my father. "She's staying at my house tonight." and then dragged me away.

He dragged me inside and I saw his mother there. I looked away. "Sakura?" She asked. "Hi Misses Uchiha." I mumble. "Sasuke told me that your dad is away for the night so you can stay here." She smiled at me. My head instantly snapped to meet Sasuke's eyes. I hugged him and said "Thank you." Then turned to Mrs. Uchiha "Thank you for letting me stay." "Any time you want. Now you can either have your own room or sleep in Sasuke's room, I'm pretty sure he has a couch he can sleep on while you use his bed." She told me.

I nodded and then headed upstairs following Sasuke. He dragged me into his room and closed the door and tossed me some shorts and a one of his shirts. I went into the bathroom (they have a mansion-like house) and changed. I came out and he was sitting there on his bed in some shorts and no shirt which made me blush because of his amazing body. He patted next to him and then when I sat down he asked "Why did you lie to me?" quietly yelled. "Because it's none of your business." I hissed. "Why can't you trust me?" He asked softly. "I've never trusted anyone." I replied. "Sakura? Do you think you could trust me?" He asked. "...Yes, even though at first I hated you, now I think of you as a friend." I told him. He hugged me lightly. "Thanks" He said.

"Wait why are you thanking me?" I asked. "Because I've never trusted anyone either." He told me. "So what has happened to you?" I asked realizing that something wasn't right. "My father used to abuse us too until my mother decided to end it. He's now in prison." He told me. My eyes softened and I leaned against him. "What's your story?" He asked me.

"My father killed my mother when I was 6 and then framed me and I got off free because I was young. Since then I've been his target. He takes my money out of my account which is why I hide it now and also beats the shit out of me, whenever he gets the chance." I told him. "What happened tonight?" He asked. "The cops took us and he told them I'm off my meds, which I didn't even know about, which means he lied, and we got off free." I explained. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. For the first time in along while I was being hugged and I cried on him.

"Sasuke stay here with me." I told him once I was done crying and he was going to the couch. "What?" He asked turning his head to the side. "I don't really want to be alone right now." I told him. He nodded and then crawled into the bed next to me. I rolled and faced him and said "Thank you for listening and dealing with me." I told him. He just smiled and said "Same thing." I nodded and then went to sleep leaning on him.

He shook me awake the next morning and said. "We need to go to school. Today's Friday." I nodded and then headed out of his house and to mine. He wasn't home so I showered wincing at the stitches in my arm from when they stitched me up at the police station. I got dressed and then threw my other uniforms and some clothes into the washer. I then grabbed my keys and bag and some money for lunch and used my cover up on my face the blazer covered my arms. I then walked out with my hair styled so it looked fierce and like I was stronger and more dangerous than I really am.

Sasuke was in my driveway on his bike and threw me a helmet. "You're not driving with stitches in your arm." He told me. "How did you know?" I asked. "Last night I saw it." He told me. I nodded then hopped on the back of his motorcycle and put the helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist. We arrived and everyone thought we were an 'item' and we told them 'no' and acted like it was any normal school day. Like nothing ever even happened, that is until Karin came up to us.

**A/N: That's it for now. It's my longest chapter so far! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. So here's chapter 5! Thanks for reviewing! Warning: A lot of cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Karin came up to us and said "Hey bitch, why are you with MY Sasuke?" I rolled my eyes because _this_ is _definitely_ what I need after last night. "Are you really going to do this?" I asked exasperatedly. (tiredly) She replied with "Only reason you're the way you are is because you got away with murder literally. I bet your stupid mother never even saw it coming." I growled. "Don't you talk about my life like you know and don't._ ever. _talk. about. my. mom. like. you. know. her." I said poking her at every word. "Do you wanna go bitch?" She asked. "Bring it, whore." I replied. She just walked away. I snapped when she said "Weak hoe." I jumped her right then and there.

We landed on the ground me on top and I socked her in the arm. She then scratched my face lightly, it didn't even hurt after all the hell I've been through. Even though I think it's low to use your nails, if you start it, I'll always finish it. I clawed her face leaving four thin bloody lines running down her cheek. That's when Sasuke called "Sakura stop it!" I stopped for a second and Karin punched me in the gut and I rolled off of her. I got up and so did she and that's when Ino and Tenten threw us bow staffs and I instantly crashed mine against her's.

If anything my favorite thing learning was how to use a bow staff, I use one in all my street fights when Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and I join together for a little stress relaxing 'fun'. On the streets I'm known as the gang leader; Bloody Blossoms. I always win my fights especially during turf wars with Kin. I haven't fought in awhile though, we'll have to go out sometime soon. I blocked and then swept at her feet and knocked her down. I then started to bring my bow staff down and almost hit her when Ino yelled "It's not a turf war!" I snapped back and stopped my bow staff. I then twirled it a little before tucking it under my arm. Ino had given me my favorite one. It was solid oak and had cherry blossoms running up it. There was a bit of blood on it from my previous fight.

Karin tossed hers at me and I caught it and then tossed it to Ino who in turn tossed me a rag. I ran it up and down my staff getting the dirt off of it and some of the blood came off too. I then walked away and put the bow staff on Sasuke's motorcycle before talking to Tenten. "Hey Ten do you have an extra holder?" Tenten came up with this little holder that held the bow staff to a motorcycle or bicycle, it just clipped on. She nodded then went to her car, (She has a car and motorcycle) and pulled one out and tossed it to me.

I clipped it on then slid my bow staff in the holder. I looked at Sasuke who just shook his head at me. I walked over and said "What's wrong?" He then glared and said "You got shot yesterday! Now you're off fighting! I can't believe you!" Then in a lower not yelling voice he added. "Why didn't you use that on him?" I looked down and said "No matter what I say he's still my father even if I hate him."

He shook his and then hugged me tightly and whispered "Next time, no matter what, fight with all you have." I just nodded at him once he released me. I saw Ino out of the corner of my eye looking mad at me. I walked over and she met me halfway, Sasuke and everyone else left by now. "You know I like Sasuke, Sakura!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to hug me." I replied. She scoffed. "Yea right." I rolled my eyes and said "Ino we've been friends since we were 6 and I taught you everything in fighting, you're like a sister to me and this is how you're gonna be?" I asked. "If you take him, yes." She replied. "I won't Ino I promise, but I can't promise he won't take me." I replied. She nodded stiffly and then hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back, knowing this meant that I had to become cold.

I walked into class and didn't even spare Sasuke a glance. I sat down next to Tenten and she asked "What was that about, and the sleepover's still on right?" Oopsie I forgot to give the boys her address. "I'll be right back." I replied. I walked up to Naruto even though I want to go to Sasuke. "Naruto give this to all of them." I told him and made four copies of the address and then at the bottom of the one addressed to Sasuke I wrote 'I'm sorry' so he has a heads up for when I become cold again. I wrote their names on each so Naruto would give Sasuke the one with the note.

I then walked back over and said "Yes it's still on." Tenten nodded and smiled and then put on a straight face and said "Somethings wrong." I nodded in confirmation and then said "Let's go for a walk at lunch, just the two of us." She nodded. I smiled and then Kakashi walked in right before the bell rang. Gym was first period. I walked out and in my gym outfit which was black short shorts and and red tank. Our gym teacher is Jiraya; major pervert. So that's why our gym outfits are what they are.

I started jogging next to Tenten because at the begining of each class we ran 5 laps around the track. That's when Sai caught up to me and then looked at me and then sped up a little. He wanted to talk. "I'll be back Tenten." I told her. I ran and caught up with him still at a comfortable pace. "I know about what Ino and you agreed to." He murmured. I stopped for a second and then caught up. "How?" I asked. He replied. "I came late, you guys were too busy to notice." He replied. "Oh" I said. "Are you really just going to sit on the side and let your friend take him?" He asked. "I've known Ino forever she's like a sister, if she wants him and they fall in love I'm not going to wreck that possibility." I told him looking him straight in the eye. I looked back for a second and saw Sasuke and Ino jogging together, Ino talking away and Sasuke looking annoyed. I knew it wasn't going to work out. Ever.

I stared ahead for a bit and then smiled at Sai and said "Thank you." meaning it. I then ran at a faster pace still not my fastest and caught up to Ino and Sasuke. Ino not knowing I was there I listened in from behind them. "You know Sakura is just trying to get attention with all this fighting, and did you know that she does drugs?" She told him complete lies, she knows why I fight. I fight because I love the adrenaline rush and the challenge also it helps get out anger. I then growled and shoved her. She stumbled and then looked at me with the face of 'oh shit' I glared and said "I thought you were my friend and here you are telling lies about me. Sasuke if you believe her go ask Tenten or Hinata my actual friends and see what they say." I said still looking at her.

"Yeah well I'm not the one who's always whoring around!" She yelled. Is she jealous of me? That one got to me though. "I'm no whore, you and I both know that." I growled. "Sakura Haruno I challenge you. Right here, right now." She replied and then put up her fists. "You're not worth my time." I replied and started walking off even though it's against me to ignore a fight. She jumped me catching me off guard and then landing on my stomach straddling me. I reached up and shoved my palm into her nose enough to hurt but not break. She screeched and then got up. I just shook my head. "Ino be reasonable with me." I told her and she growled. "Sakura I hate you." She spat out and then stormed off. I then slumped to the ground, tears threatening to leak from my glassy eyes.

Sasuke walked over to me and kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me. Then Tenten came over and hugged me and took me from Sasuke. "I'm sorry but we need a girl moment." She told him. I nodded and he nodded back. I then asked "Where's Hina?" my voice a little hoarse. "She went to reason with Ino. So how did this start?" Tenten asked me. I told her about it and she replied with "You deserve him Sakura and Ino needs to get over the fact that he loves you and go back to being a friend." I smiled at her and then hugged her before blushing "Sasuke doesn't love me." I told her. "Wow are you blind? He is always looking at you. Plus you like him." She sang the end. "NO!" I yelled blushing a little.

"Yes you do!" She screamed and then started doing her victory dance. I started laughing and then we fixed me up and joined the rest. Ino was there as well so was Hinata but she had 3 thin scratches down her face. I growled, no one hurts Hinata, not while I'm around. Naruto looked pissed off about it too. "Ino you went beyond the lines the time. You know better, than laying a hand on Hinata and you went and clawed her face!" I yelled my eyes cold and deep deep dangerous emerald. "Yeah and she told me that I should let go of liking Sasuke because 'he's better suited for you'" She growled. "So then don't take it out on her, come and beat the shit outta me." I told her head straight staring in her eyes.

I didn't think she would actually attack me but she did. I stood there and took it all, dodging what I could. "You have always had the attention! Even in elementary school! Now you steal the guy I like!" She punched me in the gut and then round-housed me. I still stood. "You're always in my way, always smarter, hotter, nicer and meaner, even when beat up you still raise your head high like you have this amazing sort of pride!" She punched me in the face, blood dripped down my face and flashbacks started.

_Fb 1_

_"Daddy no! Not Mommy! -slap!-_

_Fb 2 _

_"Why are you hitting me! -punch-_

_Fb 3_

_"You're not my father!" -slam-_

I started shaking at all the memories at once. Soon I'll loose it, I know it. "You're just like Karin said! Willing to step on anyone to rise to the top even when you're just scum and pathetic." She yelled and then kicked me in the gut.

_Fb 4 _

_He kicked me into the wall and then walked away with one word 'Pathetic'_

My eyes lost the emotions and got even deeper. "I'm not pathetic and I've never stepped on anyone, I helped you Ino don't you remember the last time we fought Kin's gang and Dosu tried to break your arm but instead of grabbing you I stepped in and he broke my arm." I told her no emotions left. She seemed to remember. "You still got all the attention and you even told Tenten how it happened and she said "You're a true friend to any one you ever befriend!" I hated that she didn't even ask if I was okay or if it was scary!" She yelled hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Ino! Stop being selfish!" Sai yelled. "She risked her own arm for you proving to you that she's willing to take anything for you! Just because of this you shouldn't act the way you are! She's probably been by your side the whole time but you could never get past the fact that people look up to her! Even when people look up to you too!" He yelled at her and slapped her across the face before pulling her into a hug. Ino looked at me and I smiled at her and she just unwound herself from Sai and held out a hand. I looked at it and then grabbed it and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always forgive you." I told her, causing her to cry. This is why I hate drama it should never exist.

If it didn't Ino and I never would've fought. I then went and stood next to Sasuke and he put his arm around my shoulders for some comfort and to let me know he's here. "Ino, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that, I hope we can just be friends." Sasuke said trying to let her down easy. "Okay" She replied. I'm glad this was over quick. "Hey Tenten I still want that walk!" I yelled and went to change. I changed and got out before anyone even came in.

Skipping next few classes-now lunch time

I walked into the Cafe and got a sherbert. I wasn't hungry having a lot of flashbacks at once caused me to feel uneasy and not hungry. Tenten met up with me with a pizza in hand and we walked to the courtyard and around the vast area. (It's really big) "So Tenten, when do you want to fight again? Kin has pushed our territory in." I told her. I had been texting Temari in the last period. She goes to a different school than us. "Hmm...how bout we sneak out during the sleepover and go out and fight?" She asked with a smirk. "Sounds like fun, we'll have to park my cycle down the road, is it going to be just you, me, and Temari?" I asked. "Yup." She replied. We high-fived and then headed back to the rest.

**A/N: I end it here for now total word count: 2,526 R&R**


End file.
